


Blind Trust

by Ebi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Cybernetic Eyeball Cleaning, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm bad at coming up with titles, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebi/pseuds/Ebi
Summary: Ferner just wants Oberstein to trust him more.





	Blind Trust

"I am ready."

  
  
Anton Ferner swallowed in response. This wasn't exactly what he had been asking for when he had confessed that he wanted to be relied on and trusted more to the person he considered the closest thing he had to a lover. He'd received a blink in response. True to form, Paul von Oberstein responded in a flat voice that he would be take that into consideration. A few days later, Oberstein called him aside after their work had finished.

  
  
"I do have a… task that you need to complete for me, Ferner," the man paused just slightly before continuing, "Come to my residence this evening. It's absolutely necessary."

 

In Ferner's eyes, he might as well have said, "I need you, Ferner." The corners up his mouth curled up just thinking about it on the way to Oberstein's modest mansion. After he arriving with some high-quality boiled chicken to serve as a tribute to the master of the house, he was ushered upstairs by the butler of the estate into a sitting room where the one who had invited him over was waiting.

 

He quietly sat down on a sofa beside the man who, while he took notice of the other's entrance, still seemed to be contemplating something.

 

"Ferner."

  
  
"Yes?"

  
  
Ferner normally would have assumed that this was going to be the start of one of their encounters, but something felt different.

 

"I need you to do something for me," Oberstein released an almost imperceptible breath and made direct eye contact, "My eyes… I need your assistance in cleaning them."

 

"P-pardon?" Ferner sputtered. He _did_ want to help Oberstein any way he could, and he wanted him to trust him to help with anything, but he had intended for that to mean that they would grow closer in their relationship, if one could call it that. Personal hygiene wasn't what he had in mind.

 

"I said, I need you to clean my eyes for me," he repeated. Oberstein seemed deadly serious about this. Of course, he always appeared to be serious. However, Ferner had spent enough time studying the man to be able to tell the difference between his lighter musings and heavier contemplations. All the signs were there. Oberstein had declared his need as fact.

 

Allowing a small smile to appear on his face, Ferner breathed out, "Of course." He listened quietly as the other man explained exactly what he needed to do and how to do it.

 

Soon enough after removing his prosthetics and announcing his readiness, Oberstein was sitting silently with his hands in his lap. Ferner set the cybernetic eyes aside by a glass of water and some tissues and cotton swabs on a small table beside him. He turned to Oberstein, waiting and unmoving. He couldn't help but stare for a second. The temptation to run his fingers along those sharp cheekbones and thin lips was so tempting. The scolding he was sure to get for doing that even more so. However, he had been given a personal request, so he could hold himself back just a bit. He picked up a cotton swab and approached the other man's eye socket with it carefully. It had accumulated a decent amount of discharge and Ferner had difficulty finding the right angle to use to approach wiping it off.

 

"Would it help you if I changed my position?" He didn't notice how close he had gotten to Oberstein who practically whispered those words in his ear.

 

Ferner quickly pulled back and Oberstein wordlessly shifted himself closer to the opposite edge of the sofa. Before the other could realize what he was doing, he used his hands to feel around and turn himself so that he was facing the arm of the sofa and away from the man with him. He then propped his legs on the arm of the sofa and eased himself back, laying his head on the lap of the younger man.

 

Gazing down at the still face below him, Ferner held his breath. Gray mixed with dark hair was splayed slightly across his lap and the older man's long body left his feet dangling over the end of the sofa just slightly. If he was completely honest with himself, he found the sight cute. On any other occasion he would smirk and make a teasing comment about the view but for some reason he had the feeling that now wasn't the time. He leaned over to begin wiping off the discharge at the corner of those empty eye sockets.

 

His heart began pounding loudly at the close proximity. He loved it. Being able to get far closer to the secretive man than anyone else. He took his time, enjoying the slight movement of his lover’s chest as he breathed, the warm weight of his head on his thighs, the calmness of his facial expressions…

 

“No one has ever actually done something like this for me before…” Oberstein stated quietly after Ferner finished cleaning him up and started carefully wiping one of his eyes with a wet tissue. The other man looked down at him again while he began drying it and realized something. He had not noticed how… vulnerable the man seemed at that moment, unable to see and lying flat on his back. He finished the first eye and reached to start wiping the second but paused to brush a stray hair out of Oberstein’s face. Despite his attempts to restrain it, his body shivered from the sensation of still slightly wet fingertips lightly brushing across his forehead. Seeing that, Ferner realized what was happening. What all this was for.

 

Ferner hummed and began cleaning the second eye, “You know, you don’t have to be so indirect.”

 

There was no response. Ferner kept wiping, “About this. You,” the wiping paused, “Us.” Never revealing his true intention was just like him. He found it fascinating. That fascination had been what lead him to this moment, but all he wanted right now was a simple verbal acknowledgement. “Is saying ‘I _do_ trust you’ that hard?”

 

“…Are actions not better than words?” was the quiet response, "Besides, I would have no use for you if the meaning of actions as simple as these were lost on you." Oberstein's thin lips quirked just a fraction.

 

Wearing a much larger smirk of his own, Ferner chuckled and went to grab one last tissue to dry off the last eye, accidentally knocking over the glass of water in the process. The glass smashed on the floor with a loud crash, and the man instinctively placed a firm, protective hand on the shoulder of the man lying on his lap.

 

Oberstein brought his hand up to place it over the one on his shoulder. Soon their fingers had become intertwined and Ferner pulled their hands up towards his face. He allowed his lips to brush the back of his partner's hand.

 

Noiselessly, the older man pushed himself up to a sitting position with his free hand and managed to get his other hand free from his companion's kisses. That hand now traveled across Ferner's cheek, mapping out his angular face. It continued its journey upwards until it reached thick silver curls. Oberstein paused a second and began running his hands through them.

 

Ferner was tempted to catch that hand and pull the man into a passionate kiss. He was so unguarded, softly and blindly feeling his way across his scalp. Instead he shifted closer towards Oberstein and brought a hand to his face, pushing back strand of smooth grey. He let his partner pull him closer, long fingers combing through and gently pulling at his short curls. They share a brief moment of connection, their lips meeting gently. Ferner pulls away with a lop-sided grin.

 

"Yes, I'd say these actions were highly effective. Excellent strategy as always, Your Excellency!"

 

A short burst of air somewhat akin to a stifled laugh came from Oberstein's mouth, "Get me my eyes, Anton."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love this pairing and there's not a lot of English content for it, so I knew I had to write something for it eventually. I'm trying to get back into writing more, but I think this turned out cute!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
